


Too Warm

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza [2]
Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: It’s too warm when he wakes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I wrote this when I was about, oh, halfway through this show. But now, NOW I've just finished watching it, and LET ME TELL YOU, I HAVE ALL OF THE OT3 FEELS NOW. ALL OF THEM. So the chance of me writing more for these three is very, very high. 
> 
> (If you're sitting there going "Huh, a Korean drama with OT3 feels, I am intrigued" then I will ENCOURAGE YOU to look up "Mary Stayed Out All Night" or "Marry Me, Mary!"--apparently this show is found under both names??--and join me in this pit. It's only 16 episodes long but oh my God it MAY BE my favorite contemporary KDrama. Which is saying something, because Coffee Prince and City Hunter were freaking great.)
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/157237130244/too-warm)

It’s too warm when he wakes up.

_Strange_ , Jung In thinks, still half-asleep. He’s never too warm. He always sleeps on top of his blankets. And he can’t remember the last time he woke from something other than a nightmare.

He opens his eyes, slowly adjusting to the morning sunlight. There’s a weight on his arm, and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s a head. A head with very fluffy hair.

He lifts his head just enough to see that it’s Wi Mary, her head pillowed on his bicep with her hands tucked underneath. She frowns in her sleep, just a tiny wrinkle appearing above her nose, and then it smooths out as she sinks against him, a warm line down his side.

But she isn’t the only one.

Jung In turns to see another head on his chest, this one belonging to Kang Mu Gyul, who is plastered to his other side and has an arm and a leg thrown over both him and Wi Mary. He’s breathing deep, and Jung In is fairly certain that he’s been drooling on his chest.

He tries to move, but Wi Mary and Kang Mu Gyul have him pinned down fairly well. And from the sound of it, neither of them will be waking anytime soon.

Jung In lays back and stares at the ceiling. He’s still too warm, with the unfamiliar weights on either side of him. And yet…

He’s never been more comfortable.

He falls back asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
